fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akano Tokami
Akano Tokami is a very powerful S-Class mage. His diffrent alias were given to him for diffrent reasons. Flashing Swordsmen (剣士の点滅 Kenshi no tenmetsu) comes from his skill with his katana,Lightning Dragon's Sword. .Great Demon Lord (大きな魔王 Ōkina maō) , he got from his extremely unique form of Take Over magic. His last alias,Hidden Twilight (隠し薄明 Kakushi Hakumei) was given to him,for his profficieny in Camouflage magic.. When Akano was in his teens, he was in Fairy Tail . He left when he was 21,because everyone he knew dissapeared at Tenroujima. For the past 7 years,he has been wandering the world, in hope of finding a new start in life. Appearance Akano has black,spiky hair and blue eyes. While his natural eye color he was born with are blue,his eyes most of the time are black. He wears black combat boots,simple black pants,a dark grey long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to right under his elbow,and a gray trenchcoat that doesn't have any sleeves. He wears medical tape on his left hand,and a black gauntlet on his right. Although sometimes he can be seen wearing a black long-sleeved button up shirt,along with a black business jacket,black boots,black pants,a silver cross pendant,and a silver ring. Akano has also shown to be quite experienced with the ladies. He states on several occasions that even as a child he was charming. He has been shown seducing women to get what he needs on several occasions,although he never has been a actual serious relationship. He has a rougish hansomeness about him. Personality Akano is a very caring person. He would do anything for his friends. Actually,people call him stupid alot because, he doesn't care if he comes to harm,yet he won't stand for other people being hurt. He doesn't like being left alone,which is why he left Fairy Tail. He prefers not to kill someone that has no means of defending themselves,unless he outright hates them. People have continuously scolded him because of his lack of respect,calling counclil member "Bastards" and reffering to his elders as "Grandpa" or "Grandma". Although at certain times he is very gentle.He hates rapists,thugs,and people who try to revive Zeref. He find it,as he says "A pain in the ass" when he has to fight people that don't pose a good challenge. He loves fighting,and fighting really strong opponents. When he first joined Fairy Tail,his first request was to fight Gildarts,which he did,and got utterly destroyed. He also has a terrible habit of cussing,something he picked up from a younger Mirajane. History Not much is known about his past. When people try to ask him about his parents,he won't answer. The only people that do know,are Mirajane Strauss,Gildarts Clive,Kosei Namiha,and Makarov Dreyar. He was taught by the legendary mage, Shiro Hakumo. Magic and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant : '''Akano was trained by his teacher, Shiro Hakumo to be able to fight multiple opponents. Once Akano had mastered this, Shiro made him do it without magic,and had to fight many clones of Shiro at once. He is now very fluent in the art,being able to take on enemies twice his size,without needing his magic to increase his strength. For training,sometimes Akano will tie a blindfold around his eyes in order to enhance his reflexes and spacial awareness. '''Great Magic Power: '''He has a very large supply of magic. So much in fact, when releasing his full power,it destroys the ground around him,and if it is a lesser mage, it seems to strike fear into them, causing them to flee. His magic takes on a white color. '''Great Physical Strength : While he doesn't have a very large muscular build,he still holds quite the amount of strength. Being able to lift up items many times the size of himself. Several times he has been shown catching a man that is several times larger than him, fist with relative ease. Astounding Speed: '''Speed is his second best skill. Coupled with his strength,few can match him in a fist to fist battle. Although,his speed is increased even more when he uses his Take Over magic. '''Immense Durability: Akano can take quite a beating,seeing as him and Shiro would have daily spars,which in all of them,Akano lost badly. On one occasion,he has run clean through the stomach with a sword,and still have the strength to take down a dark small guild. Genius Intellect: Akano may not act it at times,but he is quite a genius when it comes to magic. He is extremely well versed in the magical arts,and is known to create many of his own spells. When he jokes around with his opponent,he really is making a small character profile of them in his head. Master Strategist: '''When he is analyizing people in battle,he is rapidly going through numerous plans in his head,thinking which would work best. '''Amazing Reflexes: Even when he cannot see the opponent,his battle instincts sometimes save him. His reflexes are so great that he can even dodge attacks he can't see. Expert Magician: After his years of experience,training every day since he was 8,he is a expert at being a magician. He is very quick to guess a magic's inner workings,and abilities. Master Swordsmen: He is a master in swordsmanship, and excells in it greatly. While he rarely ever draws his sword,when he does,most of the time he is dead serious. Magic Lightning Magic: '''His magical prowess in this form is high,seeing as it is his most used form of offensive magic. He has uses various spells,and has created some off of his own. *Lightning of The Roaring Heavens: ''' One of Akano's most destructive spells,it requires his Ryujin no Ken in order to use. It creates a large lightning beast in the sky,then he swings his sword down and the monster crashes into earth,creating a large crater. *''Lightning Blade:'' Akano was taught this by Shiro,Akano covers his hand in lightning and it has a high amount of piercing capability. *''Lightning Hound: ''Akano covers his hand in lightning and swings his hand forward,and dogs made of lightning will come out and track the enemy. This spell is good for finding someone,and assistance in battle. *''Lightning Clone:'' Akano can make a clone out of lightning,this has a multitude of purposes. He can make a clone to distract,a clone to assist,or a clone that can attack the enemy and explode and paralyze the enemy. *''Lightning Slash: ''Akano sweeps his sword forward and wave of blue lightning goes toward the enemy. *''Lightning Sword:'' Akano channels his lightning into a sword to increase its piercing power. *''True Lightning Sword:'' In his swords second form,Ryujin no Ken,he commands a bolt of lightning to strike his sword,which his sword is engulfed by with a bright glowing blue lightning. The piercing ability of this technique is at its best. *''Lightning Ball:'' Akano makes a ball of lightning,which explodes on contact. True Lightning Sword.jpg|True Lightning Sword Lightning katana.jpg|Lightning Sword Lightning Blade.jpg|Lightning Blade used by a young Akano Kirin effect.png|Lightning Roar of The Heaven's effect Lightning Roar of The Heavens.jpg|Lightning Roar of The Heaven's Lightning Hound.jpg|Lightning Hound in action Camouflage Magic: I'''s a magic that Akano was taught by Shiro at a very young age. He excells in this magic,although it doesn't really make him camouflage. He is able to change the lighting around his body,so that he appears invisible. *Invisibilty: 'The standard spell,which makes Akano appear invisible to the naked eye. *Invisible Touch: ''A more advanced spell,of Akano's making. By touching a object Akano can make himself and other people,or object invisible. Take Over : A advanced caster magic. Akano is extrememly skilled in Take Over,as it is his second most used form of magic.He can do a Full Body Take Over,or a Partial Transformation. He has quite a few forms,that he has gained over time. His forms have come from various demons,and monsters. Some forms, Akano must dominate the monster or demons mind,or in some way or form,they come to a comprimise. Comprimising with a demon,always has its dangers. When he uses it,there is always the chance that the demon can assume control of his body. Take Over:''White Wolf ( 白狼 Byakuro ):This is Akano's best tracker transformation. He primarily uses it to track down people,because of the White Wolf's strong sense of smell. Akano gained this form after he killed the monstrous demon wolf, Onikami. Instead of comprimising with the demon,he chose to forcibly take it over,saying that it would be much less of a pain. In this form, Akano becomes a white wolf with black fur on the back. '''Take Over: Kronus'': This is a form Akano gained after making a agreement with the demon,Kronus. The contract between them is,that Kronus atleast wants to be able to talk with Akano,when he asks for his power. This form has a unique ability,while it is extremely strong,his fourth best transformation,this form has a very high regenerative ability. Akano's hair lengthens down to his back,he becomes really thin, black bat wings sprout from his back,long white horns emerge from his forehead,a black tail appears,the scerla of his eyes become green,while his eye color changes to yellow. He grows black fur on his arms,and from waist to toe,he is also covered in black fur. The most startling change is that a hole opens up in his chest and black ink pores out of the hole,and his eyes. '''Take Over: ''Daidogama :'' Akano's most bloodthirsty form,the infamous monster, Daidoguma. Akano captured this transformation on a quest when he was 17. Akano becomes covered in fur head to toe,he grows to short black horns on his forehead,long pointed ears,his eyes become a deadly red,and his hair lengthens down to his shoulders. Black Demon Wolf.jpg|Take Over: White Wolf Chrono.png|Take Over: Daidogama Great Bat Demon.gif|Take Over: Kronus The Prophet Demon.jpg|Take Over: Prophet Demon White Demon King.png|Take Over:White Demon King Great Demon Lord.jpg|Take Over: Black Demon Lord Forbidden Black Form.jpg|Take Over: Merge: Forbidden Exodus Take Over:'' Prophet Demon:'' In this form Akano's hair turns orange,and becomes longer and wilder. A white mask with a rather strange red design appears on his face,his skin become white,he wears a whie trench coat with a black lining, and another white article of clothing that has slits that exposes a black cloth. The weapon he gains is rather unique,its a giant curved two-sided black blade with a handle in the middle. Akano chose to name this sword Kyumen. Akano gained this form by taking over the white demon, Yakumo. Take Over:''White Demon King: ''When Akano got into a fight he couldn't handle when he was young,he had to ask Yakumo for help. Much to his displeasure,the demon bragged how humans couldn't get anything done. This form is his second strongest,it is the hardest to control .The benefits are great,but they are highly out weighed by the consequences. Akano recieves every ounce of raw power Yakumo had,which is quite alot. The bad part is that all of Yakumo's negative feelings are given to Akano. In this form Akano's skin becomes white,with black tattoos on the chest,and a hole opens up in his chest. He grows fur on his neck and wrists. His teeth become deadly sharp,his face become rather demonic with two black stripes running down,claws form on his hands,and he grows horns. This could be called the second form of Prophet Demon in a way. Take Over:''Black Demon Lord: ''This form is the third strongest form,and the most used against strong opponents. In this form Akano becomes a black phantom like being. No one knows were he gained this form,but when asked,Akano says that the he got it from,was his closest death encounter.In this form Akano gains access to the Forbidden Black Arts. Take Over:''Merge:Forbidden Exodus: ''Akano's strongest form,and most dangerous. Not much is known about this form. Akano states when he uses this, he is prepared to die. This form slowly but surely saps his life force away the longer it is used. Equipment *'Lightning Dragons Sword (雷竜の剣 ''Rairyū no ken) ' - Is a sword that Akano describes,as the epitome of lightning. The sword is a rather odd one. It doesn't have a hilt at all,which is rather strange for a sword.The sword has two forms ,in the first form Akano can use various spells,such as some of his Lightning spells.The sword makes all of Akano's lightning spells much stronger,hence the name 'Lightning Dragons' Sword.Although the second form, its powers are taken to the limit. He can natural lightning,something that only the best lightning mages are capable of doing. It has another rather strange ability,if it breaks it will reform after a certain period of time. *'First Form:Lightning Dragons Sword (雷竜の剣 Rairyū no ken ) '- The swords capabilities are high,with being able to pierce even the densest of things. When lightning magic is channeled through the sword,it is extremely hard to block against. Not that people can't block,just that even if you manage to block it,you would still have to keep it from slicing through. Various things can be done with the sword,such as creating large lightning bolts,heat,shoot beams of lightning. *'Second Form:Lightning God's Sword (雷神の剣Raijin no Ken) ''- This form,is rarely seen. Not that it not that it comes with a penalty,just that Akano wishes not to use it. He states that " Only has the power to destroy,not create".'' He does however give information on it on some occasions. It has the ability to control lightning itself,not magically created,but '''real lightning. This gives him the ability to use one of his strongest spells'',' Kaminari no Hoko Tenku (雷の咆哮天空Lightning of The Roaring Heavens). 'He states that he can only keep this form for 15 minutes,before its power starts becoming a danger to him. ' ''' Trivia *Akano's appearance comes Final Fantasy's Noct *Akano's teenage and kid appearance comes from Naruto's Sasuke Uchiha *Akano means red *Akano's sword is based off Sasuke's sword from Naruto:Shippuden *His battle theme is Greens Sunlight by Last Alliance Category:Mage